


Deep Blue

by usagiseme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Animal Death, M/M, Multi, Pirate AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiseme/pseuds/usagiseme
Summary: mermaids????????? fuck man i'm so tired





	

A simple bar fight broke out between a few mates from a whaling ship and a local fishing ship, words were drunkenly exchanged and then punches were thrown. A man in a black overcoat grabbed a man in light gray by the collar and ripped him out of the fray. It was none other than the terrifying captain of the vessel named Finalizer, Armitage Hux. The few local fishers quickly scattered and the other crew looked as good as whipped by the man clad in black. The men were free to do as they liked on shore leave, which was few and far between. But their company had to keep relations in good humour. The crew of the finalizer was not welcome in all ports due to their dangerous reputation. The captain, after dispersing the tussle left the small saloon with not a word. He crossed the fogged beach to the large dock that was the Finalizers’ resting spot for the night. There was not a ship on the sea that Armitage feared, his ship had enough gunpowder to destroy a fleet of her majesty’s armada and more than enough man power and tactical abilities to make it out unscathed. Seeing as the young captain was rogue, not a lot of places would accept his presence in their port. 

 

He entered his cabin, after passing a few of his crew drinking rum and eating fresh food on the beach, he was almost feeling the spirits as well. It was exciting to be at a port that had not only fresh meat, but also good drink and, well, what most of the sailor’s would consider good company. He worked tirelessly on the papers for the next year and a half, he would need to make port at least twice to get a fair amount of money and supplies. It was a delicate balance keeping the men happy and keeping the profits good. Most of his crew was satisfied by being paid in Ivory or traded goods. Since he was a exile himself, most of the crew was cut from the same cloth as him, which served as a good reason why they weren’t welcome in a lot of places. But as such they had not a lot of ambitions or reasons for more than small luxuries or supplies, it was easy to pay them. He wrote until the flame from his last candle burnt too low to read anymore. Then the captain blew out the flame and striped to his under clothes and retired to his bed. He was out before he knew it. Being gently tossed with the cresting waves that approached the shore. It never failed to amaze him what kind of dreams he would have. Never were they prolific, more often than not they were memories. The dream of a memory that he had was of when he was a lad in the moores. There were small white and grey shells and stones along the edge of the water. The fog sat far onto the beach and the water was at low tide revealing the minnows and snails that lived in the shallow waters of the rocky shores.

 

Armitage could see a boy sitting on the other end of the beach, near the stones that him and his neighbors would dive off of in the summer. He slowly made his way towards the form, gathering shells and stones that he wanted to show to him. He sat next to the older boy without a word. It was something that stirred within him as he held out his trembling hands full of simple treasures to the other. The boy seemed angry at something that the ginger had said to him, he stood fiercely and grabbed Armitage by the collar. He yelled something that made tears sting at the edges of his eyes and then there was darkness.

 

He woke slowly and stretched in the morning light, two more nights then they’d leave for the arctic. The summer months were easiest, but also the hardest on the crew. There was a soft knock on the frame of Huxs’ door. It was his first mate, he would probably want to talk fees and docking arrangements before the sun had crested the center of the sky. 

 

Which was what they did, as soon as Mitaka was satisfied with the letters of preparation and accommodations he left the captain alone in his quarters. The sky was a soft blue color, it reminded him a gentler time of his childhood, when his mother would sew small seabirds into his collars and give him sweets for being kind to the animals. He was fond of his mother, but he hadn’t spoken a word to her after the exile, letters were allowed but he felt like he’d left that part of his life behind when he had left the mainland. 

 

By dusk there was a small amount of gray clouds and by the time that the sun had completely set there was a light patter of rain. He had done all of his business the first day that they had arrived, so he got to relax and tend to himself during the last few days. There weren’t a lot of sights in the small port town, but the sweet fresh rain made him in a good enough of a mood to take a short walk.

 

When he was growing up, he was afraid of the heavy rain(SEAN) and his mother would let him rest his head on her knee and she would hum quiet songs to him. It was a different time, a time where he could work with the strength of his hands and heart rather than exploit the strength of others. 

The rain stuck lightly to his hair and jacket, the air was not cold, probably due to the humidity, and the humidity was not overpowering. He was not someone who was fond of company, especially since most of the company he kept on the ship were men who were a tad too rowdy for him. He liked the quiet nights in his quarters and the soft breath of the sea. Across the rocky shore was a silhouette, tall, sitting, wearing a long coat.

 

The other person seemed to notice his presence and turned to him. Not turning away, Armitage walked towards the other. When he got close enough he realized it was a woman, slightly taller than him, resting against a large rock. Her attention went back to the sea,

 

“Lonely evening?” the voice was deep and had a tone of amusement, Hux offered no response, “You’re a captain”.

Hux was not surprised, he was infamous in some places,

“You know, there are some who regard the sea as a monster, would you be one? Has she taken anything from you? I know a lot of men, wander out there to find their peace after a tragedy,” Hux raised an eyebrow, what a forward woman,

 

“You want me to answer that in honesty?” a pause, not long enough for her to actually respond, “I was exiled from my country, the sea is not a monster, a force of nature can not be malevolent, not like man, not like country,” he glanced to her out of the corner of his eye, she was nodding silently. 

 

“Not a lot of people have that kind of view, I’m glad that some men are reasonable enough,” she stood, now at her full height, he noticed that she was a few inches taller than him, she dusted what rain droplets had landed on her off of her jacket, “you have room for an educated lady on your vessel? My father wants me to marry twice my age and I have a few different plans,” she smiled and suddenly Hux understood. Had she been waiting for him? Or just made the plan up when she had seen him?

 

“You’ll have to prove your worth between now and the next port, which should be late, ‘round christmas, work’s not easy it’s a whaling vessel, and she’s not as easy going as a regular fishing vessel,” Armitage began to walk away, turning to the other end of the coast, towards the Finalizer. He could hear footsteps against pebbles behind him, figures that a woman would join his ship before a non-vagrant. 

 

When they arrived at the ship he flashed her a smile, introducing her to Mitaka, who took this with pursed lips. Thinking about what extra rations that they’ll have to take now. He left to his quarters without learning her name. He was exhausted.

 

***

 

It was not a particularly pleasant life being a sea-witch, Kylo dealt though. There was several times when he wished he could change his fate, but his studies were the most promising thing about him. He flourished under the guidance of the other sea witches, it was difficult being a mere fledgling especially since he was removed from his warrior practices after his gift was discovered just a mere ten years ago. He lounged about in the alcove that he was using as his magic practice. Kylo was a larger variant of his brothers and sisters, he was a bit obtrusive, especially when he was required to tour the villages and towns with the coven. His mentors said that it was just part of him, but most of the other apprentices were of a smaller or had more unique fins.

 

There was a faint current, he instinctively knew that there was a shifting in the eastern stream, perhaps, a ship? He paid little attention to it, until a large orca swam past, then the current, definetly a ship.

He swam carefully after the sow, she was distressed. The brunette carefully swam up along side her and directed her towards the safety of the rock cropping. His touch was welcomed and she calmed and followed. The ship was big, it was an inconvenience. It seemed to be passing, until something awful and ugly came sinking down from the crest of the surface. Anchor. One of the words Kylo had learned from his father after he turned him.

 

It stuck hard and fast in a rock crevice and the ship circled for the remainder of a few suns. Waiting for her no doubt. Kylo had directed her back to her migratory route and was keeping watch of the vessel. On the eighth moon a smaller vessel dropped from the larger one, it skirted about the area, Kylo followed a few paces back. It wasn’t long until they started sinking lures and food. 

 

Kylo was not a fool, it was a simple human trick, present food and then the pain. He’d fixed too many cheeks to fall for this one. The food descended close to the sea floor, they were hunting larger fish and while it was not Kylo’s place to interfere with any happening between humans and fish, he felt an unbridled rage. They were trying to hunt something they hardly understood, how could they disrupt the hunting grounds that he depended on. 

 

He waited, near the break of dawn, a marlin fell for it, it thrashed and cried in pain. Humans were inefficient hunters, caused more pain than they cared to take. That’s why he stopped meeting with his father. He chose that life over his life in the ocean and he had helped him. The guilt ate at him whenever he remembered.

 

They were dragging the marlin to the surface of the water. He was getting agitated, his tail swished through the water violently. They were shouting something, probably about their catch. Kylo dared going closer to the boat, slowly swimming closer as they beat the marlin with clubs. They were distracted, he was so close to the boat he could almost touch it. 

 

***

 

Armitage had seen it first, while they were killing the marlin, it was huge, and it was definitely a whale. He figured it was attracted by the blood from their fortunate kill. It was big enough to be a young orca bull. He tried to get the attention of his mates, they were confused, but quickly hushed when Hux pointed out the dark shape underneath the dinghy. He quickly got out a harpoon from the deck of the boat and raised it, aiming for a more meaty part of the tail, he’d want to keep it fresh. The blow was non lethal, the distress that followed was typical of a young orca. Confusion and shock, then, the anger and thrashing. Several more ropes plunged deep into the flank of the whale as Hux and two others pulled the initial rope closer.

Armitage was thankful, it was almost a blessing that they came across this large one. The female, or at least Hux was certain it was (Phasma had a few arguments for him despite his seasoning) was far too small to get any valuable ivory off of her.

But this one, would do quite nicely. As they dragged the dinghy back to the main ship, pulling the two dead weights, Armitage felt proud that he had noticed such a fine thing as a whale this large. Something sat sideways in his stomach, usually orcas weren’t as quiet as that, especially if they wanted something from a human, he chalked it up to youth. 

 

***

 

When they finally pulled up the smaller vessel, and were preparing to bring the marlin and the big’n on deck. Marlin; easy. The second one, was a little more troublesome, both in weight and appearance.

 

Phasma crossed herself, Mitaka whispered the Lord’s prayer and watched the beast with a fear that the captain had never seen before. It was not only awake, it was pissed.

 

Hux took no time to make himself in a position of power to the beast.

“Well,” eyes temporarily ripped from the creature ,” restrain the beast!” never had his crew followed an order faster. The man part of the beast watched armitage from the ground with a look that was unmistakably loathing. 

 

It was hurt badly, that much was apparent, and shortly, with no resistance it was strapped down to the deck tighter than would be comfortable for anything, man or beast.

 

There was a long while where no one said anything, the creature looked hesitantly around, breaking eye contact with the captain first. So it was smart, knew when it was threatened. It swallowed, opened its dark mouth, gills flapping uselessly against its neck and chest. 

 

“Oh, for the queen’s sake, it’s a fucking fish get it some water we can’t have this dying on us!” the crew sprang to life once more, Hux’s request was, hopefully, obvious. The live tank was ready shortly, he oversaw the creature being hauled into the large salt water tank used to preserve larger kills, or live catches. It writhed trying to free itself from the ropes.

 

Hux watched as the creature worked to carefully remove the large hooks from his flesh. As he watched he treated himself to a strong rum. The beast was quite beautiful, albeit a bit cramped, but that couldn’t be helped.

 

***

 

The man with the red hair observed him closely, obviously interested. In what aspect of himself Kylo had no idea. He fed him, the red man, fed him all different kinds of fish and he frequently tried to talk to him. Kylo knew how to speak english, he simply did not want to talk to his captor. 

 

A long while passed, Kylo had no idea what the passing of time was, it was a several visits from the red man before the brunet became curious in the concepts that the man was talking to him about. It wasn’t anything anyone had ever tried to talk to him about, it was almost, as if the man thought Kylo didn’t understand.

 

He made a plan, he was going to feign illness and attack the man that fed him. Classic mistake, the man, he believe Kylo to be of lesser intelligence, he could use this to his advantage.

  
  


***

 

Hux descended the short stairs that led to the holding tank, it was a fair day. Several large kills since he met Ren and he was feeling confident that the fish man was good luck. He opened the door that led to the room that held his pet. It was strange, he was curled up on himself, the monster looked almost hurt? Armitage walked to the class and gently tapped it. The creature spasmed and shook.

 

“Ah,” said Hux, he grabbed the step ladder that he used to feed it and propped it up against the side of the tank, he was confused, he almost jumped right into the tank, in his attempts to help the creature. Confusion spread throughout his demeanor as the other shook and gurgled, he quickly shed his over coat and shoes in a panic and hopped into the water. He held his breath as he swam towards the beast. It turned, Hux had seen that glint in the eyes of crafty children before. It was upon him. Hux opened his mouth letting out the air he’d been holding as he was slammed into the bottom of the tank. The creature waited until he was about to blackout from lack of air then he brought Hux to the surface of the water.

 

“How interesting,” it said through sharp teeth, “seems that you’re much more fragile then you let on,”

 

Hux was sputtering up water and trying to regain any kind of footing. Kylo wrapped tightly round the legs of the other. He hummed and leaned in close to the red man, pushing against his body, leaning in close to his face. The other man turned his view from the other, still coughing up water. 

 

“What do you want from me?” Hux tried to say as proudly as he could,

“I think the really important question is, what do you want from me, a wish? Hm? Is that what rumor they’ve been spreading about my kind? Or perhaps, riches beyond your wildest dreams for delivering me alive,” Kylo observed the other man through heavy lids, looking for a tell.


End file.
